Embalos de Sabado a Noite
by Hypnos Black
Summary: O que aconteceria se Saori resolvesse organizar um concurso de dança para entreter seu pai, o poderoso Zeus? Quais seriam os resultados dessa idéia? Confiram. Sendo repostada devido a invasão do perfil antigo
1. Chapter 1

A idéia de Saori

**A idéia de Saori**

**Santuário 2:15 AM **

Estava tudo calmo no santuário depois da ultima batalha ter sido vencida pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Calmo até demais para o gosto de Saori, a deusa da "razão" estava com um grande tédio com essa calmaria toda.

Resolveu ligar a tv para ver um programa qualquer. Ao folhear os canais parou num programa que estava exibindo um quadro muito interessante quando ele acabou ela correu para o computador e entrou no msn se espantando com quem estava on-line naquele momento.

Saori digita – Papai! Que surpresa o senhor por aqui.

Zeus digita – Pois é Saori. Aqui no Olimpo ta um tédio total desde que seus cavaleiros venceram a última batalha.

Saori digita – Mais papai estavam fazendo o trabalho deles.

Zeus digita – Sei disso minha filha! O problema é que não sobrou nada para nós os grandes deuses fazerem ta um caos aqui, antes fosse isso pelo menos nos distrairia, mas aqui ta monótono demais.

Se não encontrar alguma coisa para fazer vou enlouquecer.

Saori digita – Tenho uma idéia papai, você vai adora-la.

Saori começa a explicar sua idéia ao lê-la Zeus pensa um pouco e resolve aceita-lá. A deusa diz que vai comunicar a noticia para os envolvidos amanhã de manhã, despede-se do pai, desliga o computador e vai dormir.

" Amanhã será um dia cheio" – pensa a deusa antes de adormecer.

No dia seguinte as 7:30 da manhã os cavaleiros de ouro são acordados por uma voz tenra e suave com um comunicado.

Cavaleiros de ouro. Vocês têm dez minutos para se apresentarem na minha sala. Quero todos aqui agoraaaaa. – grita Saori

Ao escutar o delicado aviso de Saori Mu deixa de lado o jornal que estava lendo e sai correndo escada acima para a sala do grande mestre. Encontra Aldebaran diante da casa de touro e juntos saem em direção a gêmeos.

Saga e Kanon estavam na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Ao ouvirem o aviso Kanon leva um susto tão grande que arremessa as panquecas que estava preparando grudando-as no teto da casa Saga cai da cadeira de bunda no chão.

O que essa doida quer dessa vez - indaga Saga se levantando.

Sei lá é bom ver o que ela quer.

Máscara da Morte estava dormindo quando o aviso chegou, acordou com um pulo assustado batendo a cabeça na escrivaninha ao lado da cama.Não teve tempo de sentir dor correu escada acima.

Aiolia estava tomando banho quando ouviu o chamado, saiu rapidamente do chuveiro e ainda molhado vestiu uma roupa iniciando a maluca corrida.

Shaka tinha acabado sua meditação quando foi surpreendido por Saori. Estava se preparando para subir a seu encontro quando viu a confusão de rapazes subindo desordenadamente as escadas em sua direção.

Shaka vai logo.– Máscara da Morte o apressou.

Vocês têm cinco minutos para chegarem aqui e somente Afrodite e Kamus chegaram. Onde estão vocês? – perguntou a deusa com um berro.

Os cavaleiros corriam desesperados agora a trilha das doze casas. No caminho juntaram-se a eles Dohko, Miro, Aiolos e Shura.

Quando chegaram a sala do grande mestre ofegantes e vermelhos Saori aguardava-os batendo o pé Afrodite e Kamus lutavam para não rir da condição que se encontravam seus amigos.

Máscara da Morte tinha um grande galo na testa, Saga massageava a bunda dolorida, Mu não conseguia nem respirar direito.

Agora que os atrasados finalmente chegaram posso passar meu recadinho – disse Saori com um sorriso cínico

A partir de hoje irei organizar um concurso de dança aqui no santuário. – informou a deusa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua...

Oi gente!!

Essa fic já estava concluída, mas como a deletaram estou postando-a de novo. Espero que gostem

Ate o próximo


	2. Preparativos

2

**2. Preparativos**

Realmente aquela revelação pegou os rapazes de surpresa, muitos estavam boquiabertos Máscara da Morte nem acreditou que tinha ganhando um galo na cabeça por causa da nova doideira da deusa. Finalmente Aiolos resolveu perguntar:

- Ah! Você não ta falando serio está Saori? – perguntou ele para ela

- Pareço estar brincando Aiolos? – respondeu ela

- E onde a gente entra nessa história? – perguntou Mu

- Vocês seram os participantes – esclareceu a deusa

Os rapazes não acreditaram no que ouviam. Máscara da Morte foi o primeiro a se levantar em direção a saída. Saga, Kanon, Miro e Aiolia o acompanhou.

- O primeiro que sair daqui participara da peça da minha sobrinha vestido de teletabi – ameaçou a deusa.

Os rapazes voltaram imediatamente frente a essa ameaça.

- O que a gente precisa fazer? – perguntou Shaka com um horrível sorriso amarelo.

- Não é obvio? Vocês iram dançar para entreter meu pai e os outros deuses.

" Que deusa eu foi proteger?" – pensava Máscara da Morte massageando seu galo recém adquirido

" Meu traseiro vai ficar roxo para atender caprichos dessa desocupada" – pensou Saga.

- VerpiB dich! (1) – mandou Kanon que estudava alemão nas horas vagas.

Saori falava com entusiasmo sem se dar conta da cara de desagrado que os dourados faziam.

- **Ai vai ser tão legal, papai vai adorar, vi esse quadro no programa do Faustão ah que máximo – vibrava a deusa.**

- gota ...

O Saori porque você não manda os bronzeados fazerem isso? – perguntou Kamus claramente irritado

Relaxa o picolé - falou Saori – Agora vazem que preciso entra na net para procurar parceiras que aceitem dançar com vocês.

Eu sou lindo nenhuma garota pensaria em me rejeitar – disse Afrodite indignado

Preciso mandar de novo?** Vazem **– berrou a deusa

Enquanto os rapazes deixavam a sala do mestre Saori correu para o computador para por aviso procurando garotas. O aviso era assim

" Você gosta de dançar? Gostaria de fazer parte de um concurso organizado por ninguém menos do que a deusa Athena? Se você mulher atende a esse requisitos mandem um e-mail com foto para saori anderline deusadesocupada arrouba olimpo ponto com. Seja a parceira de meus cavaleiros! Não terão nada a perder. Obs: Não ganharam nada também.

Houve um grande entupimento na caixa de mensagens da deusa no dia seguinte. Ajudada por Marin e Shina ela escolheu as parceiras de cada cavaleiro enquanto eles aguardavam um monte de encomendas feitas por Saori para aquele evento.

Aqui por acaso seria o santuário? – perguntou um dos entregadores

Não seria da casa da sua mãe – respondeu Shaka de maus modos. Miro, Mu e Aiolos riram da cara espantada do entregador. Shaka muito educado mais a nova idéia de Saori conseguiu tira-lo do serio.

Descarrega logo essa porra – mandou Mu que como o amigo estava de muito mau humor.

- Dêm uma olhada no que a desmiolada encomendou – disse Saga que tinha acabado de chegar.

Cavaleiros de ouro. Por favor, tragam as minhas encomendas para minha sala IMEDIATAMENTE – ordena Saori.

Ah já chega – disse Miro enfezado virando as costas – Se ela pensa que vou carregar tudo isso lá para cima esta enganada

Em seguidas as palavras de Miro os rapazes escutam uma canção vinda da sala do grande mestre.

" Dinquiuique, Dipsi, Lala, Pô telatabis! Telatabis!

Pra cima com isso rápido – gritou todos ao mesmo tempo.

**Continua**

(1) Vai a merda

E esse foi o 2° capitulo espero que gostem.

Bjsss até o próximo.


	3. Entrevistas

Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya a muito tempo

Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya a muito tempo.

Lembrando que as personagens femininas não me pertence, créditos muito bem merecidos as suas criadoras. Obrigada meninas.

Vamos ao capitulo. Espero que gostem.

**3. Entrevistas**

Depois de levar as encomendas de Saori para cima. Shaka, Mu, Miro, Aiolos e Saga desciam à trilha das doze casas completamente exaustos. Ao chegar à primeira casa Mu só pensava em ir para cama e descansar, mas deu de cara com treze garotas muito bonitas paradas no começo de sua casa.

Mal perguntara o que elas estavam fazendo ali e recebeu um comunicado de Saori.

- Mu por gentileza acompanhe essas moças até a minha sala – ordenou a deusa.

Espumando de raiva o rapaz subiu a trilha das doze casas novamente acompanhando as garotas.

Chegando lá Mu deixou as envergonhadas garotas na presença de sua deusa e saiu correndo em direção a sua casa pensando em descontar sua raiva no primeiro que aparecesse em sua frente ou até mandar Saori a merda caso ela lhe chamasse de novo tão cedo.

- Obrigada por atenderem meu chamando meninas. Não reparem na bagunça desse santuário, estamos arrumando tudo para o grande evento.

- Antes de definir os pares gostaria de conversar com cada uma individualmente para poder definir melhor seu parceiro.

Pode ser? – perguntou Saori.

- Seu nome qual é mocinha?

- Meu nome é Lili Tenshi, tenho 16 anos e venho do Brasil – a jovem se apresentou.

Depois de conversar bastante com a moça Saori chamou seu par.

**- Mu!! Na minha sala imediatamente** – gritou a deusa

O rapaz estava dormindo, mas imediatamente acordou com o grito da deusa.

- Porra!– exclamou, mas não se preocupou em subir as escadas dessa vez se teletrasportou para lá.

Acabou se teleportando bem em cima do colo de Saori, a deusa deu um pulo com a chegada inesperada de seu cavaleiro.

**- Mu o que pensa que está fazendo**?– a deusa perguntou

- Foi mal Saori- descupou-se o rapaz com um certo prazer vingativo por ter conseguido assustar a deusa- Você queria me ver? – perguntou fazendo uma reverencia.

- Essa é Lili Tenshi, sua parceira na dança.

- Como vai? – perguntou o rapaz reparando na beleza de Lili, a moça era baixinha não aparentava ter mais que1, 55m, seus cabelos castanhos claros cacheados batiam nas costas, era magra com um corpo bem definido, seus olhos verdes encaravam Mu com grande interesse.

- Não fica ai parado oh lerdeza leve-a para sua casa.

Os dois deixaram a sala enquanto Saori chamava a próxima garota.

- E o seu nome é?

- Ártemis Fortiville, 15 anos vim da França.

- Bom! Bom! Fale-me um pouco sobre você.

Enquanto a moça falava a deusa concluía o melhor par para ela.

**- Aldebaran! Vem aqui já!**

Ártemis olhava o escândalo que a deusa fazia espantada.

Quando o rapaz chegou Saori tratou de fazer as apresentações.

- Essa é Ártemis Fortiville sua parceira. Leve-a para sua casa terão tempo de se conhecer melhor lá.

Enquanto andava o rapaz examinou a garota Ártemis era linda, cabelos castanhos e ondulados até as costas, grandes olhos verdes escuros.

A deusa já estava com pouca paciência com as entrevistas tinha outras coisas para resolver acabou chamando duas de uma vez para conversar.

- Oi! O seu nome é?

- Kaoru Niklaus Voltaire, 17 anos, vim da França.

-Catarina Sycallis, 18 anos, sou da Grécia.

"Essas duas são perfeitas para os gêmeos."

**- Saga e Kanon apresentem-se na minha sala!**

Mal os gêmeos chegaram a deusa às apresentou.

- Saga essa é Kaoru Niklaus Voltaire sua parceira de dança. Kanon Catarina Sycallis a sua.

Os gêmeos assobiaram para as garotas.

- Que gracinhas heim. – comentou Saga com o irmão.

Kaoru tinha belos olhos azuis cabelos castanhos, longos, cacheados, com duas mechas mais curtas emuldando o rosto uma tatuagem de lobo negro visível nas costas.

Já Catarina tinha olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos longos até osjoelhos, ondulados, azuis escuro, tinha a pele branca levemente rosada, um corpo belo, 1,75 de altura.

Máscara da Morte, Aiolia e Shaka foram chamados na sala a seguir para conhecerem suas parceiras.

- Melanny 19 anos França será sua parceira – falou Saori para Máscara da Morte. Aiko Mitsumit 16 anos também da França será a sua Aiolia. Emily 16 anos mesmo pais das outras duas a sua Shaka.

Melanny possuía grandes olhos verdes, cabelos curtos, com duas mechas grandes na frente repicadas, alta, busto mediano e magra, nas costas uma tatoo de borboleta. Seu rosto angelical escondia seu gênio forte.

Aiolia não desgrudava os olhos de Aiko a menina tinha grandes olhos vermelhos vivos que encaravam o rapaz com a mesma intensidade que ele a encarava, seus cabelos eram longos atéa cintura, lisos, rebeldes, negros com duas mechas vermelhas. Seu corpo era perfeito.

Já Emily era diferente tinha um jeito discreto e calmo. Cabelos longos, lisos ate a cintura cor-de-rosa, nas pontas caprichosos cachos, a pele bronzeada, seus olhos grandes com longos cílios negros, bochechas rosadas e lábios alaranjados tiravam a fala do cavaleiro de virgem.

Beatriz Iaizzo tornou-se a parceira de Dohko no caminho para casa de libra ele ficou admirando a garota seus cabelos vermelhos lisos e compridos, seus olhos verdes e o corpo definido.

"Esse concurso não vai ser tão chato assim" – pensou Dohko.

Quando Miro e Aiolos conhecerem suas parceiras ambos não esconderam o quanto as acharam lindas.

Luana Kholer a alemã de 16 anos cabelos pretos ate as coxas, olhos vermelhos tiravam o fôlego do escorpião. Os dois foram conversando o caminho inteiro ate a 8ª casa.

Kate Ackles era uma garota séria e tímida, a irlandesa de 17 anos era ruiva, cabelos ondulados ate o meio das costas, olhos pretos, branca quase pálida, a principio não tinha ido muito bem com a cara de Aiolos, mas com seu jeito simpático o sagitariano conseguiu sua amizade depressa.

Shura conheceu Ayla logo depois tinha 18 anos e vinha da Inglaterra seus cabelos cinzas, lisos ate as costas, usava franja de lado de cor roxa, sua pele era clara, lábios mais ou menos carnudos, seus seios eram médios e seus olhos violetas fitavam Shura com interesse.

Quando Kamus conheceu Yumi tentou disfarçar seu interesse, a japonesinha tinha longos cabelos lisos preto, pele morena, seios fartos, perna grossa e cintura fina. Seus lindos olhos cinzas encaravam Kamus deixando-o completamente sem ação.

O ultimo a ser apresentado a sua parceira foi Afrodite. O cavaleiro mostrou-se bem interessado na garota.

Dominique Du Condray era uma francesa com grandes olhos azuis claros cabelos azuis marinho, seios fartos e bastantes curvas.

Tentando disfarçar o interesse, o pisciano a conduziu rapidamente ate a casa de peixes.

Esse concurso ate que não seria uma grande perda de tempo como os dourados imaginavam

.

Continua...


	4. Conhecendo as casas

Conhecendo as casas

**4. Conhecendo as casas**

Casa de Áries

Mu colocou as malas de Lili no chão e começou a mostrar para ela a casa de Áries.

Não é muita coisa – disse Mu a Lili – Mas tenho certeza que você ficara confortável.

Não se preocupe – disse Lili – Não sou enjoada.

A casa era decorada com vários tapetes de cor creme, No centro dela havia pufes fofos usados para assistir televisão e relaxar. Encostada na parede uma poltrona azul com encosto para os pés, perfeita para leitura. Lili ficou encantada foi com seu quarto.

A cama tinha uma delicada colcha rosa e travesseiros muito fofos. Uma tv com um dvd caso a garota se sentisse entediada.

Casa de Touro

Aldebaran mostrou sua casa para Ártemis ela era bem simples, sofás de rattã no centro da sala, uma rede do lado de fora, lareira na parede para esquentar o ambiente. Ártemis gostou mesmo foi da decoração do ambiente que era tipicamente brasileira a terra do rapaz.

Espero que você goste – disse Aldebaran.

Não esquenta aqui é ótimo.

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Assim que entraram na casa de gêmeos Saga e Kanon levaram Kaoru e Catarina para conhecerem seu quarto. Dentro dele havia uma bicama, a de baixo era forrada com uma colcha azul - marinho a cor preferida de Saga a de cima com uma colcha verde a favorita de Kanon.

A casa de gêmeos era uma verdadeira contradição, já que os rapazes tinham gostos diferentes.

De um lado da sala havia várias estantes cheias de livro que pertenciam a Saga. Do outro varias cheias de dvds de Kanon. No centro da sala dois sofás de cor preta, a única cor que agradou aos dois irmãos.

**Casa de Câncer**

A decoração da casa de câncer era a mais escandalosa que Melanny já viu. O chão era forrado com um carpete roxo berrante. No centro da sala havia um gigantesco sofá preto. Tinha uma televisão imensa onde Mascara da Morte assistia futebol. Resumindo a casa mais doida das doze casas.

**Casa de Leão**

A casa de leão era decorada com grandes tapetes vermelhos lisos.

Nas paredes havia vários quadros de diferentes artistas que Aiolia adorava. O quarto de hospedes tinha uma cama espaçosa que Aiko adorou, no centro havia pufes vermelhos de tamanhos variados que eram ótimas para sentar e ver tv.

**Casa de Virgem**

Quando Emily conheceu a casa de virgem teve a impressão que essa era a casa mais calma e tranqüila que morou ate agora. As paredes eram pintadas de um amarelo bem clarinho, o sofá era branco como a neve. A cama da garota era forrada com uma colcha laranja claro com travesseiros macios, no chão havia grandes esteiras de palha que o cobria todo.

**Casa de Libra**

A casa de Dohko era decorada com grandes peças da dinastia chinesa. O sofá era de um vermelho muito vivo. O quarto de Beatriz era cheio de coisas típicas da China.

Bom é isso – disse Dohko - Não é muita coisa, mas espero que você se ajeite bem.

Obrigada Dohko - disse Beatirz

**Casa de Escorpião**

Assim que chegaram na oitava casa Miro tratou de mostrá-la para Luana. A casa era toda decorada com um estilo rock, nas paredes pôsteres e pôsteres de bandas de rock. A sala era cheia de poltronas pretas. O teto do quarto da garota era pintado com um azul turquesa.

Luana gostou mais foi da cama que era feita de água.

"Que interessante" – pensou Luana

**Casa de Sagitário**

A nona casa era decorada em um tom discreto. As paredes eram pintadas de um branco intenso encostada na parede havia uma imensa estante, uma metade era cheia de livros enquanto a outra era recheada de dvds de documentários. Havia muitos pufes de diferentes cores, ótimas para apreciar um bom filme. O quarto de Kate era decorado com coisas típicas da Irlanda, o que fez a garota se sentir muito a vontade.

**Casa de Capricórnio**

Parte da sala da casa de capricórnio era preenchida por uma imensa tv de plasma, onde Shura assistia ao seu futebol e lutas livres, para sentar havia um sofá de três lugares verde e uma poltrona preta do lado. As paredes do quarto de Ayla eram pintadas de verde bem claro, na escrivaninha havia um computador para a garota poder se comunicar com a família, uma poltrona verde foi, estrategicamente colocada ao lado da cama.

**Casa de Aquário**

A casa de aquário era toda pintada de azul claro, em um canto da sala uma imensa pista de gelo onde Kamus praticava patinação, do outro lado da sala um aquário imenso com peixes de diferentes cores. O quarto de Yumi era todo pintado de branco, a cama era grande e muito confortável, do lado da cama uma escrivaninha marrom com uma grande poltrona a frente d a mesma cor.

**Casa de Peixes**

A casa de peixes era decorada com flores de diferentes estilos e cores. As paredes eram pintadas de vermelho bem clarinho, o sofá era do mesmo tom da parede. O quarto de Dominique era todo pintado de rosa, a cama era coberta por uma imensa colcha de babadinhos rosas, no chão vários pufes da mesma cor.

Depois de conhecerem todas as casas as garotas foram surpreendidas por um chamado muito delicado de Saori.

**Cavaleiros de ouro e suas convidadas apresentem-se em minha sala imediatamente – berra a deusa como de costume.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. E Os Ensaios Começam

E os ensaios começam

**5. E os ensaios começam**

Depois do chamado de Saori os dourados e as garotas rumaram para a sala do grande mestre a seu encontro. Quando chegaram lá encontraram Saori batendo o pé.

- Finalmente as lerdezas resolveram aparecer – reclamou a deusa

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou Catarina para Kanon

- Você não viu nada ainda – respondeu Kanon

- Muito bem gente agora que todos já se conheceram antes de começarmos os ensaios algumas explicações.

- Pode falar, Saori – disse Miro.

- Os treinos começam amanhã de manhã. Vão ser cinco modalidades de dança. O casal que tiver a menor pontuação perde. Entenderam?

- Ok! – disseram todos

- Só mais algumas coisinhas, por favor, me acompanhem ate meu templo agora – dizendo isso Saori se levantou e levou os cavaleiros e suas parceiras ate seu templo, chegando lá uma pequena surpresa aguardavam os rapazes.

- Ah Athena você só pode estar brincando não é? – perguntou Aiolos espantado.

- Lógico que não. É que me esqueci de avisá-los o concurso na verdade será no gelo.

Os garotos pararam estupefatos diante da idéia da deusa, nenhum dos onze a exceção de Kamus sabia patinar, estavam quase se acostumando com a idéia de dançar para o grande Zeus, mas sendo no gelo aquele concurso seria um espetáculo de tombos e micos que os cavaleiros de ouro iriam passar em todas as suas vidas.

"Essa Athena é uma desocupada" pensou Shaka.

"Que menininha mais mimada" pensou Mu

- Cada casal treinara na pista cada modalidade de dança por uma semana uma hora por dia. Mu você e Lili começaram o treino amanhã as 06h00min da manhã. **Agora desapareçam da minha frente todos vocês – **berra a deusa.

Um a um todos os casais deixaram a sala do grande mestre, depois que ficaram fora do alcance da deusa os cavaleiros começaram a reclamar.

- Um concurso de dança em uma pista de gelo – começou Aiolia – Que tipo de idiota pensaria numa coisa a assim?

- Nossa querida deusa pensou – respondeu Máscara da Morte em tom irônico

- Ah relaxem gente – disse Kamus – Não é tão ruim assim.

- Você diz isso porque treina patinação todo dia, Kamus – retrucou Afrodite meio azedo.

- Parem com essa discussão besta – reclamou Mu impaciente – Amanhã eu e Lili temos que levantar as 6:00 para esse maldito treino.

- Mu não fale palavras de baixo calão na frente das garotas – bronqueou Aldebaram.

- Você tem razão, Deba. Desculpem-me meninas - pediu o rapaz envergonhado para as treze moças.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte Mu e Lili se dirigiram ate o templo da deusa para iniciar os treinos.

- Mu você tem certeza que podemos entrar aqui há essa hora? – perguntou Lili com medo da reação de Saori.

- Foi à própria Saori que nos mandou treinar as seis da manhã Lili – respondeu Mu entrando no templo.

O rapaz saiu à procura de seus patins e os da garota como não os encontrou decidiu bater no quarto de Saori para perguntar onde estavam aqueles benditos patins.

- **Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Cadê nossos patins? – **perguntou Mu diante da porta do quarto da deusa.

- Ah mãe! - disse Saori - Hoje eu não tenho aula – continuou

Ao ouvir isso o rapaz não agüentou e acabou se teleportando para o quarto de Saori, aproximando-se silenciosamente da cama dela com um jeito maroto parecido com o dos gêmeos ele gritou:

**- E por acaso eu tenho cara de ser sua mãe, Saori? – perguntou rindo – Cadê os nossos patins?**

Ao ser acordada da mesma forma que acordava seus cavaleiros a garota deu um pulo tão alto que acabou batendo a cabeça no teto.

**- Mu como se atreve? – **berrou a deusa acordando o santuário inteiro

- Foi mal Saori – disse o rapaz se controlando para não rir do galo recém adquirido de Saori – Eu não acho os nossos patins.

- Todos eles estão num baú atrás da bancada dos juízes – respondeu a garota azeda se preparando para um novo ataque de fúria.

- Obrigado – e saiu depressa antes que Saori o expulsasse dali com seu cosmo – Fui.

- "Ah Mu você ainda me paga" – pensou a deusa e tomando fôlego berrou:

-**Saga e Kanon na minha sala imediatamente.**

Os gêmeos saíram rapidamente da cama e foram em direção a sala do grande mestre.

- Você queria falar com a gente – perguntou Kanon se aproximando

- Não os chamei aqui apenas para a minha diversão. – comunicou ela com um sorriso maroto.

- Já que é assim – disse Saga – Vamos voltar para cama ate à próxima.

- Vocês dois vão ficar aqui me fazendo massagem ate a hora de seus treinos, pois estou muito estressada – disse Saori

"Além de desocupada e tarada é aproveitadora -pensou Kanon".

- Andem logo vocês dois, ah Saga pega um cafezinho na cozinha para mim, pega? – pediu Saori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de colocar os patins Mu tentou ver se conseguia se equilibrar, levantando-se desajeitado levou um tombo no primeiro passinho e se esborrachou no chão levando Lili junto.

- Putz! – Exclamou o rapaz – Foi mal, Lili!

- Não tem problema isso é só uma questão de costume anda levanta.

Mu obedeceu Depois de meia hora conseguiu finalmente ir ate a pista de gelo.

- Agora Mu vamos tentar patinar um pouco no gelo – disse pegando a mão do rapaz e começando os primeiros passos.

- Ah consegui – comemorou Mu entusiasmado porem no momento seguinte desabou com a cara no chão.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do treino de Mu e Lili foi à vez de Aldebaran e Ártemis treinarem, o rapaz parecia bem entusiasmado.

- Vamos começar pelo começo, Aldebaran – explicava Ártemis – Hoje vamos treinar apenas a patinação.

Depois do décimo quarto tombo Aldebaran conseguiu ir ate a pista de gelo.

- Você ta indo bem Aldebaran – Vamos tentar a patinação no gelo.

O rapaz obedeceu era esforçado, mas esse tipo de patinação não era tão fácil quando parecia. As quedas a seguir foram bem feias.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegou a vez de Kanon treinar Catarina já estava chegando ao templo quando o rapaz disse ao irmão.

- To indo treinar. Ate mais tarde.

- Eu to indo para casa de gêmeos fazer companhia para Kaoru ta Saori?

- Você fica onde esta Saga. Kanon depois do seu treino volte aqui imediatamente.

Kanon colocou seus patins e tentou se levantar essa primeira tentativa foi satisfatória. Orgulhoso de seu feito o rapaz desafiou:

- Então Catarina - disse ele zombando – Vamos logo para a pista

- Se você acha que consegue Kanon.

- Isso é fácil dema... – nem completou, pois no momento seguinte estava no chão.

- Você esta bem?

- Agora é pessoal – disse num tom de desafio

- Kanon vai devagar – pediu Catarina vendo o rapaz se estatelar no chão novamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do treino de Kanon Saga foi ao templo de Athena acompanhado de Kaoru.

- Vamos começar devagar, Saga.

- Beleza! Deixa-me terminar de pôr os patins.

Terminada a tarefa o rapaz tentou se levantar caindo a seguir.

- Merda! – exclamou.

- Calma cair é normal no começo.

- Vou tentar de novo.

O treino não foi tão satisfatório para Saga. Depois de cair bastante ele acabou sendo encerrado antes que o rapaz se machucasse para valer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O treino de Máscara da Morte também foi um fiasco total o rapaz não conseguiu ficar muito tempo de pé o mesmo aconteceu com Aiolia que deu um grande trabalho para Aiko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaka conseguiu se levantar e ir para pista sem grandes problemas porem, no entanto ao chegar na pista o virginiano foi de tudo com a boca no chão.

- Shaka você está bem? – perguntou Emily

- Como cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus digo que não irei desistir tão fácilll-disparou corajosamente antes de cair de novo dessa vez de bunda no chão.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O treino de Dohko e Beatriz não foi tão ruim assim se não contar o décimo tombo tomado pelo rapaz

- Caramba!- Exclamou Dohko – Não sabia que isso era tão difícil.

- É só ir com calma Dohko – explicou Beatriz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miro foi o cavaleiro que mais deu trabalho para seu par. Depois de levar vários tombos a caminho da pista e outros tantos nela o rapaz, parecia não querer se dar por vencido. Os dois só deixaram a pista quando Aiolos apareceu com Kate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiolos também não teve sorte no primeiro treino. O rapaz tomava tantos tombos que Kate já estava ficando com muita pena dele. O último tombo iria ser memorável para os dois.

Aiolos se desequilibrou de uma maneira cômica caindo em cima de Kate que tentava mantê-lo de pé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O treino de Shura também não foi tão divertido como ele pensava que seria. O rapaz conseguiu levantar sem problemas do banco e estava ate que pegando o jeito de lidar com os patins, de fato estava tão confiante que foi querer fazer graça e acabou caindo da pista e se estatelando-se na bancada dos juízes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamus levantou-se sem nenhum problema do banco e começou a patinar sem esforço nenhum.

Ele foi o único cavaleiro que não teve problemas com a patinação e como não sabiam qual seria o ritmo da semana ele e Yumi ficaram apostando corrida na pista de gelo durante todo o treino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afrodite também não estava se dando tão bem nos treinos como Kamus. No geral na pista o pisciano ate que foi "bonzinho" o problema que para chegar a ela custou grandes tombos feios para Afrodite.

No final dos treinos daquele dia Saori chamou todos os casais de novo ate a sua presença.

- Como foram os treinos? – perguntou ela com um sorrisinho debochado.

Os cavaleiros responderam com um olhar mortal Shaka tinha a boca inchada, Afrodite tinha roxos por todo o corpo, Kate ficara roxa depois que Aiolos caiu por cima dela. A deusa fingiu não ver isso.

- Agora que vocês estão "traques" posso falar o ritmo dessa semana.

Os rapazes aguardavam a bomba.

- O ritmo dessa semana será Forro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continua**


	6. O Dia Das Apresentações

6

**6. O dia das apresentações**

Depois de mais um dia de treinamento os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam dominando perfeitamente a arte da patinação, só uns tombos de vez em quando mais isso era raro.

No meio do ensaio de Aiko e Aiolia, já no meio da primeira semana de ensaios Saori chamou todos novamente para mais alguns avisos de última hora.

Quando todos entraram na sala do grande mestre levaram um susto com as pessoas que lá se encontravam conversando com sua deusa.

- Aiolos, Shura fechem a boca não é educado – disse Saori.

- Oh Saori – perguntou Aldebaran – O que o Hades, o Poseidon e a Eres estão fazendo aqui?

- Eles vão ser três dos cinco juizes que vão julgar o campeonato.

- Que? – perguntaram Miro, Shaka, Saga e Máscara da Morte juntos.

- Isso só pode ser piada – ria Shaka histericamente.

- Colocamos um fim nos planos malignos dos três – continuou o virginiano indicando os deuses que davam risadinhas pelas costas de Saori – Eles não iram julgar honestamente.

- Calados – Saori ordenou no momento em que os cincos cavaleiros de bronze chegavam à sala, segurando a enorme vontade de rir da cara dos dourados.

- Eles estão ferrados – comentou Seiya com Shun mal contendo o riso

- Agora eles sabem realmente o significado da palavra "sofrimento" nas mãos de Saori – disse Shun mais discretamente.

- Quem serão os outros dois juizes Athena? – perguntou Kamus receando a resposta

- Hilda de Polares e Seiya – respondeu a garota

- Heim? – perguntou Seiya parando de rir na mesma hora assustado

- Você ouviu, pegasu! – retrucou Saori azeda

- Agora que já dei meus recados desinfetem da minha frente e voltem a treinar seus preguiçosos.

- Eles não são preguiçosos – gritaram todas as garotas saindo em defesa dos rapazes

- Os cavaleiros são meus por isso eu falo o que quiser sobre eles – respondeu Saori calma

"Que menininha mais mimada" pensaram todas as garotas

**- Preciso mandar de novo? Voltem para o treino – **berrou Saori

Um a um os dourados e suas parceiras deixaram a sala para voltar para o treino, quando Kanon passou por Seiya o geminiano disse ameaçador.

- Cuidado com as notas que você ira dar o pangaré ou te mando para outra dimensão – riu ele diante do olhar assustado que Seiya lhe lançou.

Enfim sábado chegou Saori corria de um lado para outro dando ordens, gritando histérica, aguardando a chegada de outras encomendas de ultima hora...

Cadê minhas mercadorias – berrava ela com um funcionário da empresa ao telefone.

- Sta. Saori – disse Shion entrando em sua sala – Suas encomendas chegou.

- ÓTIMO – disse ela aliviada – Traga-as para mim, por favor, Shion

Shion se retira obediente, enquanto isso Saori começa a discar o ramal do seu templo para questionar o andamento dos últimos preparativos do local para o evento.

- Como estão as coisas ai em cima Shina?

- Já está tudo pronto para hoje à noite senhorita.

- Já esta tudo limpo e arrumando? – perguntou nervosa

- Positivo senhorita!

Saori desliga o telefone no momento em que Shion chegava com suas encomendas.

- Finalmente as roupas chegaram – comentou aliviada – Chame os outros aqui agora.

O rapaz se retira novamente em busca dos dourados e das garotas.

- Estávamos de folga – reclamou Shura quando chegou a sala de Saori

- O que houve Saori? – perguntou Dohko

- Nada de mais só quero entregar as roupas que vocês usaram essa noite – respondeu ela apontando para dois baús diante de seus pés.

Afrodite abriu-os examinando seu conteúdo.

- Cada um pegue uma e podem aproveitar o resto de suas folgas – disse Saori.

Todos os casais escolheram suas roupas e em seguida se retiraram da sala para aproveitar o resto de suas folgas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continua**


	7. Dançando Forro

Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse já teria matado o Seiya a muito tempo.**

**7. Dançando Forró**

O concurso começaria às oito da noite em ponto. Os dourados e as garotas estavam aproveitando o resto de suas folgas antes de se trocarem para o evento.

Eram seis e meia da tarde quando as emissoras de tv chegaram ao santuário para a montagem das câmeras, Saori deu uma passadinha no templo para conferir se estava tudo bem.

Depois de conferir tudo no templo Saori desce para a sala do grande mestre, abre sua caixa de mensagens e nela há uma mensagem de Zeus informando quando o poderoso Deus chegaria. Cinco minutos depois entram Shion e Tatsumi para avisá-la que a venda de ingressos para essa noite estavam esgotadas. Saori dava gargalhadas satisfeitas ao ouvir isso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sete e meia da noite os dourados e as garotas chegam ao santuário e vão trocar de roupa. Estranham quando encontraram uma fila gigante cheia de gente com maquinas fotográficas nas mãos. A fila começava da casa de Áries e terminava no grande templo.

O que será isso agora Saga? – pergunta Kanon

Sei lá! Vamos trocar de roupa estamos atrasados.

Todos estavam indo para suas casas quando Kiki os chamou

Fala moleque – disse Mascara da Morte

Saori mandou todos se trocarem na sala do grande mestre agora

Os pares vão até a sala do grande mestre.

Depois de se trocarem Saori entra na sala para dar uns recadinhos de última hora.

Muito bem gente! Estão prontos para começar? O primeiro a se apresentar será Mu e Lili, depois Aldebaran e Ártemis e assim vai...

Todos concordam educadamente

Boa sorte a todos – desejou Athena mal contendo o riso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lili e Mu tomam seus lugares. Lili estava vestindo uma blusa decotada e uma saia rodada vermelha. O rapaz estava vestindo calça justa da mesma cor. Os dois estavam só esperando a hora que Saori os chamaria, observando tudo o ariano grita avisando os outros.

A desmiolada fez desse circo um evento público. Iremos aparecer em rede nacional e internacional

**QUE?? – **perguntaram todos surpresos

Não deu tempo do rapaz responder Saori acabava de chamá-los. A dupla foi em direção à pista. Vendo-se na tv, diante de Zeus Mu não conseguia andar direito.

O cenário era todo azul. No centro estava a pista de gelo cercada por grades separando-a do público que lotavam as arquibancadas. Do outro lado estava Zeus sentado confortavelmente em um trono azul escuro e abaixo dele sentavam-se os juizes nas bancadas.

Aiolia não consegue acreditar nas palavras de Mu levantando-se da cadeira vai investigar, devagar para ninguém notar o rapaz dá uma olhada lá fora. O que viu quase o faz cair para trás. Havia grande quantidade de câmeras e vários logos de diferentes emissoras tanto nacional quanto internacional.

Mu ta falando a verdade – disse ele rouco – nossa deusa querida aprontou mais uma para cima da gente

Mascara da Morte levanta-se de um pulo. O cavaleiro estava irritado e seus olhos faiscavam de raiva, fez menção de ir de encontro a Saori, mas Kamus e Shura o seguram.

Fica calmo Mask – pediu Kamus tão doido de vontade de pular em cima de Saori quanto o canceriano.

Apesar da última surpresa de Saori Mu não se abalou dando um brilhante show com Lili surpreendendo a todos executando até acrobacias com a garota.

Foi a vez de Aldebaran e Ártemis se apresentarem. O casal vestia a mesma roupa que o primeiro com exceção da cor que era laranja.

A platéia achava que a segunda apresentação não seria grande coisa devido ao tamanho do cavaleiro, mas se enganaram já que ela não ficou atrás em quesito de qualidade em relação a primeira.

Saga e Catarina foram os próximos. O casal apareceu vestido de azul-claro. Decidido a impressionar Zeus Saga executava passos ousados, todos com precisão.

A apresentação de Kanon e Kaoru não foi diferente. Vestido de azul-escuro o casal brilhou tanto quanto Saga e Catarina.

Mascara da Morte e Melanny também não deixaram por menos.O casal estava vestido de preto, mal entraram na pista e já executavam acrobacias. Mascara da Morte terminou o show com um sorriso cretino olhando diretamente para Saori.

Aiolia, Aiko, Shaka e Emily resolveram inovar. Apresentaram-sejuntos, o primeiro casal estava vestido de verde-escuro o segundo de branco. A platéia delirou com a idéia deles, mas o que mais os impressionou foi à finalização. Shaka jogou Emily para cima e Aiolia fez o mesmo com Aiko quando as duas estavam caindo os rapazes trocam de lugar terminado com Aiko nos braços de Shaka e Emily nos de Aiolia.

Dohko e Beatriz apareceram vestidos de amarelo-escuro. Como os outros também deram show na pista. A apresentação terminou com o casal sentado na pista como se falassem que aquilo era muito fácil.

Miro e Luana vieram vestidos de amarelo-claro. Irônico e ousado Miro não ficou para trás das apresentações dos amigos. A platéia adorou tanto que os aplaudiu de pé.

Aiolos e Kate foram os próximos, estavam vestidos de prata. O cavaleiro de sagitário estava muito inspirado. A apresentação tinha sido demais.

Shura e Anya foram vestidos de cinza. O espanhol também vinha decido a fazer uma belíssima apresentação. Os dois estavam ótimos não erraram um passo sequer.

Os próximos foram Kamus e Yumi. O casal estava vestido de verde-claro. Decidido a dar **o show** Kamus dava demonstrações de seus poderes de cavaleiro, quando Yumi apareceu Kamus fez surgir leves flocos de neve que pareciam estar emanando da própria garota. A platéia aplaudiu pedindo bis.

Afrodite e Dominique foram os últimos a entrarem no palco. O casal estava vestido de roxo e a apresentação foi uma das mais belas que o publico já viu.Usando seu poder Afrodite fazia pétalas de rosas de diferentes cores caírem sobre eles no momento que dançavam. A pista ficou toda colorida e o casal saiu muito aplaudido.

Depois que o ultimo casal desapareceu, as câmeras de tv voltaram para Saori que apresentava o programa. A deusa estava de boca aberta, muito surpresa com o show que seus cavaleiros acabaram de dar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continua**


	8. A consequencia da ideia

Oi galera

Oi galera!!

Vamos ao último capitulo da fic. Sim esse é o último capitulo dessa minha primeira fic espero que gostem

**8. A Conseqüência da idéia**

Saori estava estática, os olhos arregalados. Ela não conseguia acreditar que seus cavaleiros pudessem dar um show desses logo na primeira apresentação. Recuperando-se rapidamente a garota volta a apresentar o programa com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

No final das apresentações os juizes davam as notas e nenhuma delas foi abaixo de dez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terminado o show os dourados e suas parceiras trocaram de roupa e ficaram esperando Saori chegar para dar novas instruções. Cinco minutos depois ela aparece parecendo desapontada.

A jararaca se ferrou – comentou Mascara da Morte com Kanon em voz baixa o geminiano riu

Tomou na fuça com as apresentações.

Muito bem pessoal ótima apresentação parabéns

O que Zeus achou Saori? – perguntou Mu com um sorriso cretino de vitória

Devo dizer que ele ficou impressionado – respondeu ela com um sorriso doentio – "Isso foi sorte de principiante" – pensou ela com idéias malvadas

Qual será o próximo ritmo Athena? – perguntou Yume interessada

Tango, mas só semana que vem. Aproveitem o resto da noite façam o que quiserem – completou ela se retirando do templo

Eram dez horas da noite e como ainda era cedo o pessoal resolveu esticar e foram para um barzinho para comemorar o resultado do concurso estavam todos muito alegres, conversando e brincando um com o outro.

Nós somos demais galera – gritou Lili animada se sentando em uma cadeira

É deixamos Athena com a cara no chão – completou Dominique dando risadinhas

Ela queria ver a gente se ferrar, mas no final quem rodou foi ela – disse Milo gargalhando com Shura e Kamus

Risadas e mais risadas por toda a mesa.

Ainda não acabou pessoal – começou Aiolos um pouco preocupado

Tinha que ser o Aiolos - Saga se meteu na conversa – Esse concurso ta no papo

Não sei não! Vocês não viram a cara da Saori? Ela vai querer se vingar podem ter certeza

Mu e Shaka sabiam que ele estava certo. Conheciam Saori muito bem e estavam prontos a apostar tudo o que tinham que ela não deixaria isso barato. Não sem antes aprontar uma boa para cima deles novamente.

- Deixando isso de lado – disse Afrodite – Roda mais uma ae – pediu ele para o garçom

No santuário Saori andava de um lado para o outro agitada estava pensando na noite de hoje. Zeus estava ao seu lado rindo internamente do mico da filha.

- Saori se acalma minha filha – pediu Zeus sorrindo – Se continuar assim você vai abrir um buraco no chão

- Não acredito nisso papai fui humilhada **HUMILHADA**

Zeus realmente estava se divertindo com a situação. De fato ele não esperava aquele show logo de cara, mas sem dúvida tinha valido a pena.

- Relaxa filha pelo menos a rotina foi quebrada!

Estavam conversando, Saori ainda estava brava quando Tatsumi entrou na sala.

- **O QUE QUER SEU CAPACHO? – **vociferou a deusa

- Senhorita alguém quer vê-la

- MANDE LOGO ENTRAR SEU INFELIZ

O mordomo se retira trazendo um homenzinho baixinho, franzino, sua pele era de um amarelo doentio e apático e com uma expressão muito severa, o homem vestia uma calça apertada negra com um sobretudo verde- esmeralda surrado, largo e amarrotado, resumindo a aparição mais feia e horrenda que os dois deuses já tinham visto. Ao vê-lo Saori começou a rir.

- Que aberração é essa?

- Senhorita Saori meu nome é Zenny Fabian sou o diretor geral da Broadway

A deusa troca um rápido olhar com o pai. Zeus estava tão bestificado quanto ela. Saori volta a atenção para o homem a sua frente encarando-o incrédula.

- O motivo da sua visita é?

- Por favor senhorita sente-se e se acalme vou lhe explicar tudo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois da noitada os dourados e as garotas voltaram para o santuário. Estavam felizes e despreocupados, prontos para irem para a cama e dormir quando de repente escutam uma voz nada agradável, o primeiro ruído da manhã.

**- CAVALEIROS DE OURO E SUAS PARCEIRAS QUERO TODOS AQUI NESSA MERDA DESSA SALA NA MINHA PRESENÇA E QUERO ISSO EM MENOS DE 1 MINUTO! QUERO TODOS AQUI AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Ao ouvir como foram chamados todos os casais fizeram cara feia.

- O que quer essa doida agora? – perguntou Kamus abobado tentando proteger os ouvidos de um chamado que ate os espectros de Hades lá no submundo mais profundo do inferno deviam ter ouvido.

- Aha! Não falei?- perguntou Aiolos com um sorriso irritante de superioridade

- Não deve ser nada – comentou Shaka, o loiro estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa – Ela só exagerou um pouquinho como sempre

- 40 segundos! Venham já aqui seus infelizes...

As garotas tomaram um mega susto saltando para trás chocando-se com os rapazes. Os cavaleiros se entreolharam preocupados.

- 40 segundos? – perguntou Mu incrédulo – Segurem-se em mim

O ariano teletransportou todos para a sala do grande mestre. Ao entrar na sala deram de cara com uma cena inesperada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saori estava sentada confortavelmente em sua poltrona, do seu lado o grande Zeus observava a filha mal contendo as risadas e ao lado dos belos deuses um simples mortal que tinha a aparência mais feia e excêntrica que os casais já tinham visto na vida.

- De onde surgiu esse ser dos infernos? – perguntou Lili chocada escondendo-se atrás de Mu.

**- Volte para as trevas filhote do capeta – **gritou Mascara da Morte fazendo os sinais da cruz com as mãos e arrancando risadas dos outros cavaleiros

- Já acabaram com as gracinhas? – perguntou Athena friamente os dourados engoliram em seco Zeus não parava de rir.

A sala silenciara Saori levantou-se do trono e começou a andar de um lado para o outro encarando todos os presentes.

- Esse é Zenny Fabian...

- Zenny Fabian? – repetiu Dokho incrédulo com Beatriz – Que nome é esse por Zeus – e os dois voltaram a rir só parando quando seus olhares cruzaram com os de Athena.

- Posso continuar Dohko?

- À vontade senhorita

- Como eu ia dizendo esse é Zenny Fabian

- Isso você já disse Athena – intrometeu-se Kate – O que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Pode nos explicar? – pediu Yumi desinteressada

- Diretor da Broadway – completou Saori rápido antes que pudesse ser interrompida novamente

-**BROADWAY? **– perguntaram todas as garotas ao mesmo tempo

- Broadway? O que é Broadway marca de xampu? – perguntou Aiolia ingenuamente

- Broadway é o melhor centro de dança do mundo Aiolia – explicou Aiko pacientemente – Só se aceitam os melhores dançarinos de todos os tempos

- Exatamente senhorita – Fabian começou a falar – Só aceitamos aqueles que têm o verdadeiro talento da dança

A sala mergulhou novamente em silêncio até que Shura resolveu perguntar

- Porque está aqui?

- Boa pergunta Shura – apoiou Anya

- É com certeza ele não veio conhecer os pontos turísticos do santuário – disse Luana sarcástica

Saori tomou a palavra antes que o diretor pudesse responder.

**- SE VOCES PARAREM COM A PALHAÇADA PODEMOS EXPLICAR MELHOR – **gritou a garota irritada

- Bom como disse antes a Broadway só aceitam os melhores e...

- Isso você já disse – falou Kanon impaciente – Desembucha logo de uma vez

Dessa vez foram longe demais Saori levantou-se de um pulo fulminando todos os rapazes

- O próximo a se manifestar vai participar da peça dos teletabis da minha sobrinha

- Desculpe Saori – apresou-se Saga a dizer - Continue

- Obviamente estou aqui para convidá-los para atuarem na Broadway

- O Senhor não esta falando sério esta? – perguntou Aldebaran erguendo as sombracelhas

- Parecemos estar brincando Aldebaran? – cortou Saori ríspida

- Mas senhorita – disse Mu sério – Se formos para lá quem protegera o Santuário?

- Quanto a isso não precisam se preocupar os bronzeados ficaram em seus lugares. Eles assumiram a proteção daqui.

- Os bronzeados vão nos substituir? Essa é boa – disse Kamus sarcástico

Athena não estava disposta a continuar com a discussão. Ela era uma deusa poderosa, chique e mimada. Os dourados eram cavaleiros dela e como propriedade dela tinham que obedecer qualquer ordem que ela desse fosse ela qual fosse.

- Acho que esqueci de mencionar que isso é uma ordem – disse ela num tom "Vocês me pertencem"

Os rapazes suspiraram Zenny continuou.

- Bom acho que a senhorita Kido já disse tudo vocês vão para a Broadway – continuou ele desenrolando 28 folhas de papel enquanto falava – Assinem aqui, por favor...

- O que vem a ser isso? – perguntou Milo abobado

- Seus contratos é claro por gentileza e vocês também senhoritas

- Opa! Opa! Opa! – exclamou Emily – Contrato? Que história é essa?

- Viemos aqui para o concurso não vamos assinar nada só porque Athena mandou – disse Mellany seca

- Vamos ganhar alguma coisa por isso? – perguntou Artemis

- É porque não estamos ganhando nada aqui – completou Kaoru seca

- Se vocês lerem o contrato veram

As meninas fazem o pedido e à medida que liam iam mudando de cor mais rápido que um sinal de tráfico. Depois da leitura Dominique encara a deusa abobada.

- Isso é sério?

- Claro que é vocês vão receber por isso. É um trabalho como outro qualquer

Ninguém mais fez objeção a idéia. Depois de ler as meninas pegaram as canetas e assinaram. Os cavaleiros também assinaram, mesmo contra a vontade.

Terminada a operação Fábian recolhe os contratos e os guarda, Saori encara a todos com um sorriso malvado.

- Agora que tudo já foi resolvido – começou ela falando mansamente – **Desapareçam da minha frente todos vocês**

Os cavaleiros fazem uma reverencia e se retiram, as garotas em sua cola, mal sabiam eles que tinham entrado em uma bela fria.

**Duas horas depois**

Depois de um rápido soninho os casais são acordados por uma voz grave e estridente muito mais irritante e grossa do que de Saori

**Vocês tem 3 minutos para estarem com as malas prontas. Vamos partir para a BROADWAY EM CINCO MINUTOS – **berrou Fabian

Todos acordam assustados de um pulo. O santuário vira um verdadeiro caos em questão de segundos. Dourados e garotas não paravam de trombar uns com os outros pela trilha das doze casas, levando suas malas meio prontas , meio vestidas, com as roupas pelo avesso e com torradas mal comidas nas mãos.

Quando finalmente todos estavam prontos eles desceram para a entrada da casa de Áries. Fabian aguardava-os com uma posse de general de exército. Sem dúvida eles estavam ferrados.

- Agora vocês são meus HIHEHIHAHA – risada maligna do mal

Todos encaravam o diretor abismados. Onde eles iriam se meter?

**FIM**

**Oi Pessoal**

**Como eu disse antes esse é o último capitulo dessa fic. Pretendo fazer a continuação mas isso por enquanto não vem ao caso.**

**Antes eu queria agradecer a todas pela paciência de ler essa fic ate o fim, agüentar a demora para ela ser atualizada especialmente a você Danda que sempre me apoiou, sempre comentou, a todas as garotas que mandaram suas fichas e tornando possível o desenvolvimento da fic.**

**Valeu galera e ate a continuação**

**Kissus**

**Hpynos Black**


End file.
